Meant to Be
by honeybunn3993
Summary: Harry and Hermione FF! repost from HP website... R&R Chapter 11 up!!! Almost finished!H+H together finally, but will thier love last or will someone tear them apart?
1. Meeting up again

Harry walked into his room after just getting out of the shower to see his cousin Dudley sitting on the floor. crap Harry thought to himself.. he found the loose floorboard. Harry had all sorts of sweets in his loose floorboard because once again. as she had last year. aunt petunia had put them all on a diet due to Dudley's weight. Almost all of the food his friends has sent him was gone!  
  
"Dudley!!!" Harry yelled.  
  
Dudley looked up extremely surprised having thought his cousin would take a longer shower. "Don't give me a tail please" Dudley wimpered, not wanting to have to go back to the time he met Hagrid.  
  
"I will if u don't get out of my room immediately!" screamed Harry,"and don't tell aunt Petunia about this either!"  
  
Dudley nodded his head and rushed out of the room as fast as he could.  
  
As Harry picked up the remaining sweets of his, he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. He wasn't tryin to seem arrogant or anything but he had really gotten into shape! He started exercising and it had definatly paid off. He could see buldges in his biceps and he was developing abs. He wondered to himself what Ron and Hermione looked like now. He wondered if they had even changed at all. Well he would find out soon enough. Ron was picking him up in two days and from there they would go and pick up Hermione. All of the sudden he felt a shiver run through his body as he thought of her. What was that about? He shrugged it off. Dumbledore had sent work to him that he could spend the remaining 2 weeks at the Weasly's until their return to Hogwarts. He jiggled out a different piece of board from the floor making sure he didn't rip up the rest of the floor along with it. He transferred them out of the hiding spot where Dudley had found them and placed them in the new one.  
  
Harry fell asleep while reading one of his course books. He and Ron had decided to drop divination and take arithmacy(sp) with hermione. Proffesor Trelawny was starting to get on his nerves! BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP! Smack, Harry slamed down on his alarm clock. He got out of bed and got into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. He ran down the stairs and shouted to his relatives. "I'm going running!" like you would notice he mumbled to him self. He had started running once he got back from Hogwarts because it made him forget about everything: the O.W.L's they would be taking this year, the Dursley's, and mainly~ the return of Voldermort! As he passed the houses on his block, he noticed Mrs. Figgs house. He instantly had a flashback to Dumbldore saying something about her at the end of the year. was this the Mrs. Figg he was talking about or was it someone else??? He looked into he window and noticed that she was sitting in a chair starring out of her window watching him run while stroking one of her cats. Harry turned around just in time to see a pole right in front of him! And he blacked out.  
  
Harry woke up with two cats crawling on his face. "ugghhhh" he said tryin to sit up.  
  
"Here you go. don't try and get up too quick" The voice was of Mrs. Figg's. she had apparently seen him run into the pole and ran out to get him.  
  
"I - uh- I think I should go" said Harry.  
  
"Here, have a cup of tea" Mrs. Fig pushed a steaming cup into Harrys hand. He took a sip and nearly burnt his tounge off.  
  
"Ah " yelped Harry. Mrs. Fig chuckeled and apologized. She then took out a wand and mumbled a spell. Harry gasped.  
  
"It's just a cooling spell honey don't worry about it."  
  
"your, your, you're a witch!!" harry said, stateing the obvious.  
  
"well yes Harry, yes I am"  
  
"well I better be going now" Harry was backing off.  
  
"I expect I will see you very soon." Mrs. Figg said  
  
"Right". He turned around and ran home.  
  
He ignored all of the Dursley's comments of the bruise he had on his forehead and dased up to his room where he found Hedwig sitting in her cage with a letter attached to her leg.  
  
Harry reached for Hedwig. The letter was from Siris!  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
how are you doing? im at Lupins right now as Dumbledore orded. He says hello. we will probably be seeing you soon granted there are no screw ups in the process. When you get to Hogwarts send word when your next Hogsmede visit is... well im ust go so ill talk to you soon  
  
~Siris  
  
Whats that soppose to mean? thought harry. why would he see him soon. He'd b sure to write to him...  
  
Harry woke up the day Ron was supposed to pick him up refreshed. His bruise was fading slightly, making it a little less noticeable. He was trying to tame his hair as the doorbell rang. "Thank God," he muttered to himself, "They came by car. " Did the Ministry loan them one again, knowing that the Weasly's didn't have one because of Harry and Ron. J. He stopped wondering and ran down the stairs to greet Ron.When he opened the door though, Ron had changed, just not the way Harry had expected.  
  
He like Harry had also grown muscles but he also packed on a couple of pounds. He looked like his shoulders had gotten a lot broader too! He had grown a couple of inches now standing at 5'11. Harry was still taller than him though at 6'2!  
  
"Hiya Harry" Ron's voice, like Harry's had also gotten deeper.  
  
"How's it going?" Harry said  
  
"Not to bad. So,. where are your bags?''  
  
The two of them went upstairs to get the bags and came back down to the car 2 minutes later. Harry and the Dursley's exchanged quick goodbyes and they were off to Hermione's house.  
  
As it turns out, it was a Ministry car. Ron asked Harry about the bruise while they were in the car. "Long story, don't want to talk about it." Was how Harry responded. Ron noticed a state of embarrassment in Harry's voice so he left it alone.  
  
They both got out of the car when they arrived at Hermione's house to help her with her trunks. When Hermione opened the door however, both Ron and Harry's jaws dropped. She really had changed! "W-wow Herm" was all Harry could say, and Ron just stood their looking dumbstruck.  
  
Hermione blushed. "You guys have changed to" she said while looking up into Harry's radiating green eyes (are they green or blue because in the movie they look blue? haha). They were still looking her up and down. "Man," Harry thought, "she really has changed!"  
  
Her hair was no longer bushy but slick, shinny and straight, (she later told them that there was this stuff like shampoo that would make her hair dead straight. what guy would have know that?! Haha) she had curves, became more developed and grew to stand tall at 5'7. "well, my bags are right here" she said finally breaking the silence and Ron and Harry finally looked away. Hermione noticed that Ron and Harry fought over the bags and finally after 5 minutes they had them loaded into the car and were off to the Burrow! 


	2. Mixed Feelings & New People

~Ginny relized that harry didnt notice and she had to pratcally scream out to him for him to drop his gaze of Hermione. Ginny didnt blame him though, she really had changed. I wonder if she still be my friend this year or will she make new ones and forget about me? no that would never happen she answered herself. They then went outside for lunch because they didnt have enough room in the house. Harry was sitting next to Hermione and ron much to his displeasur, was on harrys other side. Why does he get to sit next to her he thought. wait what am i talking about, It's Hermione your best friend. I dont like her like that. She just got pretty over the summer, Really pretty. He didnt like her like that. Her look just improved. It was obvious Harry liked her thought. He could see it in his eyes. This weird sparkle when he was looking at her. But she looked the same when looking towards her. Ginny noticed that too. She almost started crying right there. No she thought to herselfi cant let him know i still like him so she excused herself from the table early and went up to her room not have eaten barley anything at all. After lunch Ron, knowing about what happend with ginny because she addmitted to him that she like Harrry went to go talk to her....  
  
"ginny" ron asked as he entered ginnys room. He hear muffeled sobs as he approaced her lying on the bed"so u noticed it too?" she asked y  
  
"yeah, But but its doesnt bother me as much as it does u." he replied. "i dont like Hermione. Ya i admit she got pretty over the summer but still, my feelings toward her havent changed"  
  
"Ya, but apparentlly Harry's have!" she quivered while saying this.  
  
"RON... GINNY... get down here your letters from Hogwarts ariived!!!" so rather reluctantly ginnnny and ron went down the stairs to find that Harry and Hermione had already opened theirs... they had both become prefects!! instead of showing how jelous he was he laughed in thier faces!!11 "HAHA!!!u guys have the fun taking out of Hogwarts now!!" Harry and Hermione both knew he was jealous but didnt mention anythin, they both just looked at each other questionally. "well" mrs weasly said " i guess well just have to go to diagon allwey tommorw" They all agreed and went out to pratcie quiddicht for the rest of the day while Hermione and GInny watched them.  
  
So they all woke up extra early the next morning and got to Diagon Alley... The kids split apart from the grown ups so it was just Harry Ron Ginny and Hermione. Ron pulled Harry aside and let Hermione and Ginny go ahead into Flourish and Blotts to get their books(is that the right place?). "Harry, its obvious to me that Hermione likes you. Can't you even tell. I know you like her so just admit it and ask her out already!!!"  
  
"She-she does???" Harry was grinning widely."When we get to your house i will" ron reluctantly accepted it and they went in to find Hermione ang Ginny talkin to someone with them that ROn and Harry didnt recognize.  
  
"Hey guys, this is Claude. Shes gunna be a transfer to Hogwarts from America! Isnt that awsome!" Ron and Harry looked her up and down. She was tall, had brunette hair and deep brown eyes. Ron thought she was beautiful but harry thought she was nothing to Hermione. Hermione looked jealous while looking at Harry looking at Claude. But then she noticed him look at her and she warmed up inside. Harry kicked Ron as if to tell him to say something to her. Ron got the hint and asked her if she wanted to get some butterbeer after they had gotten all their supplies. She agreed  
  
They all got the butterbeers and sat down at the table. "Um Herm, lets go sit at another table" said harry giving ron a wink. Hermione saw this and got the idea... they were trying to set up Ron and Claude. They did look good together she thought to herself. Plus it gives me extra time with Harry. Wait no... dont think like that she told herself. Harry doesnt like you that way and u dont like him either! Ohhh but yess you do, another voice in her head said. she stood up and screamed and Ron, Claude and Harry looked at her concernedly...  
  
"are you alright Hermione?" Harry asked.  
  
"Of course i am" she said putting a big grin on her face. "Now, lets go!"  
  
so they went off to another table and let ron and Claude gazing into each others eyes![pic]  
  
"sorry about that" Hermione explained"i just got a little dizzy, thats all, i mean the voices just kept-" she stopped herself. Harry must have thought she was some kind of crazy lunatic!  
  
"Voices?" Harry asked quistivly. "What do you mean Voices?"  
  
"Oh nothing, nevermind it Harry, i was only kidding around with you" Hermione tried to cover up her little out burst. Harry blushed when they met eye contact again, and Hermione did too. They noticed that Ron and Claude had finished there drinks and were heading over to them. But before they got there Harry told Hermione "When we get back to Rons house, i need to talk to you". Hermione just nodded. She didnt know what he was talking about. Couldn't he just tell her right here. The suspense was just killing her!  
  
Claude gave Ron a hug and a kiss on the check when she had to go. A girl that looked just a litle bit older than them showed up next to Claude. "So who are you new friends Cluade?" She was 16, very short she had dirty blonde hair,gray eyes... and her name turned out to be Tiffany. She was Claudes cousin. She also was going to transfer from an American acadamy. "well we better be going" Claude said as her and her cousin Tiffany were leaving. "It was nice to meet you!" she had meant to say it in general but was looking at ron while saying it!  
  
A/n please R&R if your reading! I will defiantly appreciate it! 


	3. Betrayal

The Four of them then met up with the twins and Mr and Mrs Weasly. They all carried there supplies and went back to the Burrow and telling each other about there time at Diagon Alley. Ron particularly was beeming and his brothers picked up on this right away. "Imetagirl" Ron said extremly fast as though if he said it slow hed be wasting his time being able to think about her. Fred and george just laughed. "we met a girl too. A pretty pretty girl at that. Her name was Tiffany i think, well actually i know. I mean how could I forget a face like that!" said George. All of the kids faces dropped because they understood who he was talking about, Claudes cousin! He didnt seem to notice their faces and continued,"Too bad you have Angelina(sp?) Fred, Well, she liked me better than you anywayz" he added with a smirk.  
  
"I'm fine with Angelina. Im happy you've found someone. And to think... shes comeing to Hogwarts as a transfer student... extremly lucky on your part George." George agreed.  
  
Ron described the girl and Fred&George were shocked!  
  
"How did u know that?!" they asked amazed."Are you phycic or something?"  
  
"Nope. shes Claudes cousin" Ron answered.  
  
Fred&George exchanged "OhhhS" and tehn as Harry had ddone to ron, Ron kicked Harry.oh yeah... Harry thought to himself, "Hermione, you wanna go for a walk?" With his words Hermione blushed and Ginnys face turned red too, but not with embarassment...  
  
Ginny almost jumped out of her chair and slapped hermione across the face as they left. Hadnt she told Hermione he feelings toward Harry only last year. NO, she thought to herself, she hadnt told anyone and that was her own damn fault. She hated herself for not telling Harry earlier.  
  
Harry and hermione walked for what they thought were hours but were really only 5 minutes before Hermione broke the silence. "so, what did you want to talk with me about harry?" Harry almost fell over right there.  
  
"Why dont we sit down." Harry had pointed to a point under the tree. So they both sat down and just gazed into each others eyes until Harry laughed and said "yeah... anywayz, I wanted to tell you something that Rons been urging me to."  
  
Hermione thought thought for a second that Ron liked her and Harry was the messebger but no, that couldnt happen because Ron was with Claude, or at least he wanted to be. So Hermione was extremly confused.  
  
"You see, i feel this way and well, ROn knows and he seems to think-" Haryy paused for a moment before he started agian. "Well, he seems to think, that you feel the same way about me, as I do to you."  
  
"And how is that?" Hermione asked teasingly with a smirk because she knew how she felt towards harry. She was trying to get the way he felt about her out of him sooo badly.  
  
"You know the way i feel about you." Harry addeed also with a smirk and laughed."So, my question to you is... Will you go out with me?"  
  
"Harry Potter sir, it would be my pleasure." and with that, they kiseed.  
  
"Ginny, you can talk to me you know you can. Whatevers bugging you its better just to get it off your chest. You can trust me, you know you can"  
  
"Ya, i can trust you enough so you can go behind my back and snatched Harry right away from me!" she almost screamed this while crying.  
  
"Ginny," she paused,"I'm sorry I had no idea"it was barley even a whisper.  
  
"Your right, but even if you did know, it wouldnt have changed Harrys feelings apparently."  
  
"But Ginny, you have to understand... I love Harry. Alot. My feelings for him are a lot stronger than my feelings for Viktor ever were."  
  
"Why didnt you just stay with Vicktor and leave me Harry?" ginny asked.  
  
"Because my feelings toward Vicktor arnt there anymore"  
  
"I'm sorry but i cant forgive you yet" was all ginnys reply.  
  
Hermione thought to herself, what the hell is she talking about, cant forgive me??? i never did anything to her, she never even told me she liked Harry!....  
  
Hermione woke up with something on top of her. She was about to scream right when Harry put his hand over her mouth to cover it. He smiled that cute weak at the knees smile of his that would make anygirl drop to him.  
  
"You scared the shit out of me Harry! I almost screamed"  
  
"I know, thats y i covered your mouth"  
  
He bent down and kissed her very passionatly. Hermione could have died right there and still have been happy. She pulled away from Harry suddenly. Harry looked hurt.  
  
"Whats wrong?" he asked her.  
  
She looked at the bed across the room from her and saw Ginny asleep on her bed. Hermione nodded her head toward he to siganl taht she was in the room. He nodded and went outside of the room.  
  
"Lets go outside Harry, I have something to tell you"  
  
They walked out to the tree that they had just been to last night. They claimed it 'There Tree' because thats where they got together. Hermione just enjoyed laying in Harrys arms for about Five minutes until she thought she should bring up the fac tthat Ginny really likes him. Alot. Buut not as much as she did. She didnt think it was possible.  
  
"Harry, theres something we need to talk about." Hermione started  
  
"Oh come on Hermione what did I do wrong, we jsut started dating yesterday!"  
  
"I dont want to break up with you Harry! I just need to explain something to you!"  
  
"Oh ok then explain away!" Harry said kind of releaved.  
  
"its just that, Ginnys crush on you wanst just a crush, she really likes you Harry, and she saw us walking up to the Burrow holding hands. Shes pissed off at me even though i didnt even know. She says she doesnt know weather or not she will ever be able to forgive me! How could she not be able to forgive me! i never klnew that she felt that way!"  
  
Harry jsut listned with his jaw shut. Sure Ginny was nice and every thing but no way was she gunna Ruin this for harry when he's been waiting for Hermione this long! "I'll go talk to her. You just wait right here" once again he kissed her and then he left to go find Ginny...  
  
Harry walked into Ginny and Hermiones temperary room to find Ginny on her bed awake apparenlty have been awake while he was in their earlier with hermione.  
  
"Ginny? are you alright?" he asked while he was at the door before she had seen him their. She jumped up from her bed.  
  
"Harry! You startled me."  
  
"Yeah well i've been doing that alot lately havent i?" he asked her with a smile that she didnt return.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked him sharply.  
  
"Well, Hermione told me about the conversation you had with her last night. You didnt tell either me or her the way you felt about me so you shouldnt be mad at her."  
  
"Oh so are you saying that its my fault you guyz are the perfect couple!?" she screamed at him.  
  
Ginny noticed Hermione at the door and Harry didnt. She also noticed that Hermione had just gotten there so she didnt know what either of them had said. A plan formed in Ginny's mind. as long as i just get one kiss i'll be happy. So suddenly she looked up at Harry and kissed him. Harry tried to back away really fast and Hermione ran out the door. Harry noticed her as she turned around and looked down at Ginny as if she had ruined his entire life, and by the looks of it, she had. just what she had planned.... 


	4. Embarrasing Train Ride To Hogwarts!

"i cant believe u" he added quickly before he raced out the door and down the stairs so he could catch up with hermione. That running he had started doing that summer had gotten into good shape so he caught up with her in no time. He grabbed her arms and attempted to hug her but she pushed him away from him.  
  
"GET AWAY FROM ME!!" she screamed. "I should have known that the Great Harry Potter was a player! And to think that Rita Skeeter thought that i was the Heartbreaker! If only she could she you now! I mean GinnyHarry, after what she just put me through being one of my closest friends and telling me off for not knowing that she liked you. Well i guess she has nothing to worry about because you apparently feel the same way about her" "Hermione you need to understand that i only feel that way, romantically that is, towards you and noone else. She dragged me into that!"  
  
but Hermione woulnd't even look into his eyes. "Get away from me you liar! Dont try and make excuses! I know what i saw! So just leave me alone" now it was Hermione that was chocking down the sobs. Harry knew he wasnt going to win this fight so he just walked away, this being the worst day of his life!  
  
A week passed and they traveled to Kings Cross Station because it was the day to go to Hogwarts. Harry had told ron what ginny had done the week before and they along with Hermione had started giving Ginny the cold Shoulder. Hermione still hadnt talked to Harry either but she still talked to Ron. Ron knew that she still loved Harry deeply but she was just crushed. He knew that because she had told them. When they got on Hogwarts Express, Claude and her cousin Tiffany ran into rons compartment that Harry, Hermione, and Fred and george were sharing. Ron and George jumped up and Ron gave Claude a big hug and kiss on the check and George gave Tiffany one. Fred told them he was going to go find Angelina and then left the apartment. They all started talking and were having a really good time. Harry told Hermione that he needed to speak to her. After about two minutes she agreed and left the happy compartment of the two love bugs!  
  
"Hermione, i need you to believe me, Ginny forced herself on me. As soon as she kissed me i pulled away. The only person i want to be involved with is you and thats the only person i am invollved with" This time Hermione looked up into Harrys eyes and saw all the love filled with them.  
  
"Oh Harry!" she cried. And then she litterally started crying! "I've missed you so much"  
  
"I've felt the same way about you. Now do you believe me?"  
  
"Of course I do!" She looked into his eyes and they kissed passionatly as if that was the last time theyed ever kiss but it wouldnt b[pic] .  
  
They went back into their compartment and anounced that they were going back out! Ron and Claude were now going out too! and Tiffany and George as well!!!....  
  
Since everyone was mad at Ginny she went to go sit with Neville. He would still like her right? Of course he will, The kids practically in love with me!(Are you starting to get the feeling that Ginny uses people??? lol JK!)So she went down to sit with Neville.  
  
"Hey Ginny!" Neville was so excited to c her.  
  
So she sat down and they started talking and all the sudden someone came up behind her and smacked her on the ass..  
  
"And who might this new transfer student be?" Apparently Malfoy had no idea that The person he was talking to was ginny.  
  
"I'm no transfer student." she said and turned around. Apparently, even if harry didnt notice, she had changed! And Malfoy liked this change apparently.  
  
When she turned around and Draco saw who it was his jaw dropped and he ran in the opposit direction as fast as he could!  
  
Draco ran out of Ginny's compartment extremly embarrased. He had no clue it was her. He ran into what he thought was an empty compartment and sat down. He had no idea that he had sat down across from the three couples.  
  
"So Potter, who are your new friends" he asked talking about the three girls.  
  
He introduced Ron and Fred's grilfreind's. Draco had no idea how these two Weaslys' could get girls like this, but hey, there from America so ya know they don't know about 'The Weaslys'. Draco then noticed that Harry didn't tell him who the girl next to Harry was.  
  
"And who's your gorgeous friend that's sitting next to you?" Draco asked.  
  
The girl blushed and turned away and Harry, Ron and George cracked up laughing!  
  
"That," Harry started, "Would be Hermione." Harry said smiling. And then he added. "We're going out now."  
  
Draco's face dropped. He once again was embarrased but even more so. He didn't even have the witt to throw Harry a comeback. He ran out of that compartment even faster than he had Ginny's.  
  
All were laughing when he left. All that is, except Hermione.  
  
Harry noticed Hermione wasn't laughing. 'Hermione are you okay?'  
  
'yes, but i just cant get it out of my head the fact that he may be up to something. I mean, how would he not have been able to recognize me?'  
  
'Hermione, Look at your self, your georgeous. I mean you were last year too but this year i mean, when i saw you i was speechless.'replied Harry.  
  
'Yeah but its Malfoy, he's always made fun of me. Why the sudden change now? 'Harry shrugged at Hermione's question and they sat together in their own compartment cuddleing with the occasional friends dropping by saying hello and conversing with them. They all seemed to know that Harry and Hermione would end up together sooner or later. When all of their friends left, they cuddled more closer together and were kissing extra passionately until ron came in and told them the train had stopped. They hadn't noticed the train stopping being so hypnotized with each other. So each of the couples got horseless carriges. Hagrid saw Harry and Hermione getting into their's and holding hands and he got a big grin on himself before saying 'Firs years this way!'  
  
  
  
A/N~ sorry for all the misspells an screw ups, and thank you to all my reviewers that I have seen so far~ dancerchic521, Bethany, & Christina!!! THANK YOU SO MUCH! ( 


	5. Could she be?

When they got to the castle Harry helped Hermione out of their carriage but as she got out someone bumped into by accident.  
  
"Oops, sorry Hermione." It was the voice of none other than Draco Malfoy!  
  
'Hermione??? Did he call me Hermione? No I must have been mistaken' she thought to herself, but the look on Harrys face told her she hadnt just heard it, Draco asctually said it.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry asked him.  
  
"Nothing, Nothing at all." And he turned around as if he were hurt and rushed through the great doors.  
  
'I cant like her can i?' A voice in dracos head said.'Its the mudblood Of course you dont' said another voice in his head. 'Thats not a nice thing to call a beautiful girl like her!' debateed the other voice. "Bloody Hell, I do like Hermione!" He said aloud to himself. What he didnt know was that George Weasly was standing right behind him with his girlfriend Tiffany as he said this. He jerked his head up as Malfoy said this. He had to restrain himself from laughing. He was dying to tell her. Tiffany, having being with him in the compartment when draco came in caught on and she too had to stop herself from laughing. So she tried to change the subject.  
  
"Oh George, im scared about being sorted. I mean what if i get in Slytherin???"  
  
"That will never happen" He reassured her. "Come on lets get you to McGonnagal so you are with the first years."  
  
All the students that had been there before sat down at their house tables. McGonnagal walked into the great Hall with the new students. Dumbledore stood up to make the anoucncments before the sorting instead of after, that waas differnt.  
  
"Welcome back all of you. As you might have noticed, there are some new students that look alot older than first years are soppose to. That is beacuse they are not first years. They are transfers from all of the world sent here. They are the top skilled withces and wizards of there scholls and are sent here to help with the extra proctection around the castle seeing as how this is the first place Lord Voldermort wishes to get to. On that note Proffesor Mcgonnagal?" and professer mcgonnagal took out the rolled up peice of parchment and did the first years first. Four new students came to Hogwarts.  
  
"And now for the exchange students:  
  
Dumbledore, Amy, No relationship to the headmaster." A girl about 5'4', with shoulder length brown hair,and green eyes went up to the sorting hat. "Gryffindor" it shouted out. Three more names were called out and two went to Ravenclaw and one to Hufflepuff.  
  
"Addams, Tiffany"(sorry i had to make up a last name)Tiffany, georges girlfriend went up to the hat looking very scared. And the Hat shouted out...  
  
"Gryffindor."  
  
Two more names were called and they both were sorted into Slytherin. Only one perso remained standing, Rons girlfriend Claude. And finally Proffesor McGonnagal shouted out  
  
"Black, Claude"....  
  
"Gryffindor!" the hat cried out. but harry wasnt thinking about what house she was in, just her last name. Black??? could she be related to Sirius then? He decided he would ask he after the feast. She was the last one to be sorted so they all sat down and enjoyed the feast. Before they left Dumbledore stood up once again.  
  
"A couple more anouncments," he started, "I would like to note that the forbidden forest is off limits to anyone, Except for those in detention. And also, There will be a Halloween Ball and a Yule Ball at Christmas time because of the popularity of last years dance. Forth years and up are permitted to go to this dance and all youger students may be escorts as dates if you wish.Now i would like to have the prefects escort the students to their houses.That is all!" And he let them leave.  
  
"Claude, May i talk to you for a moment?" Harry asked once he and Hermione had explained to the first years and exchange students about the dormitories. Ron and Hermione looked at him suspiciously and he mouthed the word black to them. Hermione understood but Ron didn't so she had to explain it to him after Claude left.  
  
"Um yeah sure" she answered.  
  
so they both went outside the picture of the fat lady so they could have more privacy.  
  
"I noticed your last name was Black," he said." Are you related to Sirius?" 


	6. Sirius's Lies & Romance Among Others

"Sirius??? Siruis Black... you know him?" she asked.  
  
"Yes i know him, he's my god fateher!" Harry thought she would look suprised when he said this, and she did.  
  
"So like, that means your kind of like my cousin then?" She asked Harry.  
  
"Wait then.."Harry paused, "Then your Siruis's daughter???" He asked in disbelief.  
  
"Yup the one and only!"  
  
"I never knew siruis had a daughter! Why didn't he tell me?"  
  
"Wait, so you still talk to my father, when hes on the run and all."  
  
"Of course i do" Harry answered, "He makes sure im safe... Hes very overprotective."  
  
"OverPRotective!!!!" she asked in outrage! "How is trying to keep Harry Potter, the boy who lived overprotective???"  
  
"Whoa... calm down. I was only kidding." Harry said  
  
"Okay" she said and smiled.  
  
'I dont know how i didnt notice this earlier but she has the same smile of Siruis, i should have known' he thought to himself.  
  
"Who's your mother?" He asked. which apparently was the wrong thing to do cuz she almost started to cry.  
  
"Im not sure. My dad wouldnt tell me!"  
  
Harry was in shock!!! why would Siruis tell his own daugher who her mother was????!!! [pic]  
  
"Im sorry. About us being cousins sort of, i guess we can tell Hermione and Ron because i tell them everything about Snuffles."  
  
"Snuffles??? He told you to call him snuffles while talkin about him too??? Wow amazing. Well lets go cousin!" And they walked back into the COmmon room.  
  
Harry and Claude walked into the common room with their arms linked.(Not holding hands... do u kno what i mean??)Ron go up from his chair where he was playing wizards chess with George as hermione watched on. He walked over to Harry and Claude.  
  
"You bastard!" He said before he punched Harry right in the face!!!  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
"Harry im sooo sorry" Ron said as Harry gained conciousnous. "Claude explained everything to me. You know, about Snuffles." he said as he lowered his voice.  
  
So they werent mad at each other and everyone went to bed late that night. Because they were talking and laughing and just having a good time. But, Ron and claude didnt know that Hermione and Harry had arranged a secret meeting in the common room after everyne had gone to bed. They each snuck down their dormitory stairs and Harry lied down on the couch. It was a wide couch so Hermione lay down next to him. They lay there together Harrys arms around Hermione as they watched the fire crackle. All of the sudden Harry was building up the nerve to say something.  
  
"I-i" he stopped.  
  
"What is it Harry?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I love you."  
  
He went to get up off the couch and was stopped by hermiones arms grasping at him to stay.  
  
"Really?" she asked. Her hands still grabbing his biceps.  
  
"Well, yeah, i mean i think so. I've never ever felt this way about anyone. Not even cho."Hermione looked outraged when he compared her to cho!  
  
"Your comparing me to her?!!!" sshe screamed at him! "I thought you were over her!"  
  
"I am Herm, and its because of you. She is Nothing campared to you. Theres no contest! believe me. My feelings towards you are true, you have to believe me." Hermione looked into his eyes and her heart melted. How could she not believe him.  
  
"I do believe you harry, and i love you too."  
  
With that harry leaned over and kissed her, more passionatly than either one of them has every kissed before and Harry just then relilized that if someone were to come in it would awfully bad. Not only for the fact that they were making out on the common room couch but the position they were in. It seems that when Harry went to get up and Hermione stopped him, he now was basically straddiling her![pic] so he threw his invisiblity cloak on top of them. After a while they just lay down watching the fire crackle. 


	7. Feelings Revealed

A/N: Thank you all for your comments, and like I said before, I'm sorry for all the errors and spelling errors, and I will defiantly work on it, as for heiress of slytherin: I have more people telling me to go on with my story than I do have people (namely you), telling me to take it off the site, so sorry to disappoint you, but my story's staying!  
  
"Hermione, HERMIONE! Wake up," Harry whispered into her ear. "It's 4 o'clock in the morning, Come on!!! We have to get upstairs so no one sees us. We fell asleep on the couch together."  
  
"Uhhhh" she made a noise that obviously meant that she was still tired.  
  
"Hermione seriously come on." But she would budge. So Harry picked her up and carried her up to her room making sure not to make any noise. He put her on her bed and tucked her in. Then before he left he kissed her gently on her lips.  
  
He went back the other way and got into his bed. Just as he was about to close the curtains around him, he realized Ron was awake.  
  
"You fox!" He said with a mischievous smirk.  
  
"What are you talking about and what are you doing up?"  
  
"Answer to question one~ I'm talking about how you haven't come to bed until now... I'm sensing it had to something to do with Hermione" He smirked even bigger this time... Harry just rolled his eyes. "And question number two, you forgot to skip the 5th step and it creaked."  
  
"What are you talking about Ron?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh don't give me that bullshit Harry, I saw you two together. I got up in the middle of the night to go to the bathroom and I saw you guys making out on the couch just before you put your invisibility cloak on. You know, you two have a lot of chemistry," he said with once again a mischievous smirk. "I must admit though, it was a bit disgusting to watch my two best friends making out."  
  
"Just because I'm getting some action and your not you don't have to blame it on me!" Harry was the one now smirking.  
  
"Fine Harry whatever you say. You don't know what I do in my spare time!" Ron was now very angry with Harry.  
  
"Oh yes I do, you play wizards chess!" Said Harry apparently crossing the line because Ron yelled at him and woke their three roommates up! They both went to bed, Harry being mad at Ron for invading his privacy, And Ron mad at Harry for, well, for not being brave enough to kiss Claude.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
When Harry woke up he told Hermione everything that had happened between him and Ron the night before. At first Hermione blushed because Ron saw her and Harry together but then her eyes welled up into tears  
  
"You guys can never stop arguing can you!?" she half screamed/asked. And she ran out of the common room. Harry was just about to run after her when Claude stopped him.  
  
"No Harry, give her time and she will be fine, She's just emotional right now." Claude said. And he listened to her advice by not going after her.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Meanwhile in the library~  
  
Hermione sat on a small couch he eyes stinging with tears. I'm sick of playing peacemaker to those two, they will just have to fix their fights on there own from now on she thought to her self.  
  
All of the sudden someone came up from behind her and whispered into her ear "Hey Sexy"...  
  
Hermione Granger turned her tear stained face to the face of none other then Draco Malfoy! Draco's face immediately dropped when he saw the tears coming out of her eyes.  
  
"Hermione, are you alright?" He asked her. He voice truly concerned.  
  
"What do you want Draco? Can't you find another mudblood to torment right now because I can't deal with this right now." Hermione said, finally looking away from his deep blue eyes.  
  
"Hermione-,"he started, looking at her like he actually cared about her, "You can tell me what's wrong, what's bothering you? Maybe I could help."  
  
"You could help by going away!" she said curtly.  
  
"I'm here for you, if you ever need anything else you know. Just let me know. "He said as he turned to walk away.  
  
"Wait. Draco what the hell are you talking about? Since when do you care about my feelings?"..............  
  
"Isn't it obvious?" he asked her.  
  
"Isn't what obvious?"  
  
"I like you Hermione" Draco said  
  
at this Hermione jumped up from her chair." No you don't, you cant, I mean, how could you?" she asked in disbelief.  
  
"I mean, look at you, you're gorgeous! Even if your with Potter, you could do so much better you know, you could be with me!"  
  
"Are you SERIOUS! How are you better than him??? At least he doesn't go around calling people MUDBLOODS!!!"  
  
"That was an act Hermione, Just an act to cover up my feelings to you, but now they've come out. They are too strong to keep to myself. I love you Hermione. You and only you" He whispered in her eye. He then looked into her eyes and saw all of them pain within them. And then he did something he was not allowed to do - he kissed her! 


	8. Trouble in Paradise

(A/N thank you for the 2 comments. hopefully I will get more this time! Let me know how you like it! If you even do!)  
  
Hermione didn't kiss back, but yet, she didn't pull away at first either. Finally after about 30 seconds she realized what she was doing and pulled away. Draco had a smile on his face when she looked up at him.  
  
"What the hell were u thinking?" She asked him. "I'm with Harry and you know that!"  
  
"But you didn't pull away." and he smirked.  
  
"That's cause this day has been stressful and I didn't realize what I was doing."  
  
"Oh yes you did. And you liked it, that's why you didn't pull away."  
  
After he said this she slapped him and ran away as fast as she could back to her common room. But on the way there she ran into some one....  
  
"Hermione, are you okay?"....  
  
"Harry!" Hermione cried as she looked up at him. "Oh-my-god-Harry-Draco- kissed-me!" she said in between breaths because she had just run from the library.  
  
"Where the hell is he? " Harry half screamed his face filled with anger  
  
"He was in the library a couple of minutes ago" Hermione said after finally regaining her breath. And Harry was off at lightning speed.  
  
'Damn that running really did him good' thought Hermione  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Meanwhile ~in the library~  
  
Draco sat with his potions book looking smug with a smirk on his face sitting at a table supposedly 'Studying', 'Studying his moments with Hermione' was more like it.  
  
"Malfoy, What the Hell do you think your doing?!" Screamed Harry.  
  
"I don't know what your talking about Potter" his smirk growing bigger.  
  
"You know damn well what I'm talking about! What the hell do you think your doing, putting moves on Hermione! She's with me, and shed never like you even if we weren't going out! Your nothing to her... your beneath her."  
  
Draco surprisingly still had the smirk on his face. "Oh yeah, then why didn't she pull away right away then? Huh... you go run back to your little girlfriend and ask her if she pulled away from me as soon as I kissed her, and then see how you feel."  
  
Harry looked at Draco in disbelief, and then, he dashed out of the Library as fast as he had entered it.  
  
Hermione's Point of View~  
  
As she walked back to the gryffindor common room she tried her best not to cry but she couldn't help it, it all came out at once. She finally reduced her crying to little stifles but still, her heart ached. Why is her life being turned upside down? Just when she gets what she wants (Harry, incase u didn't know, lol) Draco has to go and ruin it for her. 'Id be a lot happier if he was still calling me mudblood' she thought, but love, no way could He love her, it was impossible wasn't it? Uggh... this is too much to think about she thought to her. All of the sudden she bumped into another person.  
  
'You know you should really watch where you going from now on' she yelled at herself. This time the person she bumped into was Seamus. She hadn't seen him yet at all this year!  
  
"Hey," Seamus said suavely. "How's it going Foxy Mama." apparently, this kid didn't know how to flirt, also, he like everyone else, didn't realize that it was her, Hermione!  
  
"SEAMUS! It's me!" Hermione practically screamed.  
  
"Hermione" he asked, with an extremely shocked expression on his face. "Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't recognize you."  
  
"No seems to these days," she mumbled as she walked away. 'What is this world coming to?' she thought to herself. 'Why does everyone have to like me?'  
  
After finally getting to the common room she feel onto the couch, she was just out of energy, she couldn't deal with anything else.  
  
Two minutes later Harry rushed through the portrait hole. "Hermione, can I talk to you, in private?" He asked her sternly.  
  
"Sure but can you make it quick please, this day cant possibly get any worse and I want to get to bed."  
  
"I know this has been a bad day for you but it has been even worse for me I think"  
  
"And how is that?" Hermione asked shocked!  
  
"Draco seems to tell me that you didn't push away from him when you kissed him is this true?"  
  
"Oh my god Harry, you don't actually believe him do you? I didn't kiss him ba-"  
  
"But you didn't push him away either" argued Harry  
  
"Harry why are you making a big deal out of this, it was nothing, he forced him self on me, I didn't want anything to do with him, I love you. I thought you knew that and I thought you trusted me."  
  
"I do Hermione, but just knowing that the lips I kissed have also kissed Draco Malfoy, well, i'm gunna have to find some way to get used to that."  
  
Hermione started crying again. "What are you getting at Harry?" She asked, not really wanting to know the answer.  
  
"I just need some time to think about this, I'm sorry, Ii just need some time apart."  
  
"How long?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I'm not sure yet."  
  
Hermione ran down the stairs of the boy's dorm where they were talking and ran into Ron's arms as he was going up the stairs. "Hermione, what's wrong?" He asked her.  
  
"I think Harry just broke up with me!"  
  
And she broke free of her arms and ran up into the girl's dorms and flew onto her bed, weeping.... 


	9. The Unfortunate Mishap & Realization

(A/N~ My mistake, I got more than 2 replies last chapter I believe, I was referring to my other FF, which is also posted on this site. I am realizing this is getting a bit sad, but I am working on it getting happier!!! Tell me what you think! Thank you!)  
  
  
  
It was the next morning and also the day of the first quidditch match!!! It was also the match between Slytherin and Gryfindor. Harry and Hermione still hadn't talked to each other. Ron tried to convince Harry into talking to her, but then Harry told her about what happened and why Harry was mad at her and Ron was disgusted.  
  
Malfoy? She kissed Malfoy? I think I'm gunna puke.  
  
That was too much for Harry. He stormed out of the boy's dormitory, down the stairs and past the common rooms with Claude and Tiffany looking at him as if he had two heads.  
  
Ok, well Hermione defiantly told them he thought to himself.  
  
"Harry wait," It was Tiffany's voice. "Can't you just talk to her? Its not what you think"  
  
Harry just blew her off and kept walking until he had left the Fat Lady and was in the Great hall for breakfast (Incase I didn't tell you, its the following day!) Harry sat down by himself at the Gryffindor table. He was about to grab another slice of bacon when he heard an unpleasant voice...  
  
"Draco what do you want?" Harry asked.  
  
"I just wanted to wish you luck in the match today. Better not fall off your broom" He gave Harry an evil stare and headed over to his table.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Harry was in the showers getting ready for quidditch when Ron walked in. (Ron's the new keeper.)  
  
"Hey Harry. So how does it feel to be captain?" Asked Ron.  
  
"What are you talking about Ron?"  
  
"Fred and George didn't tell you?" He asked then slapped himself on the back of the head when Harry shook his head. "Yeah well, you're the new captain!!! Congratulations!"  
  
Harry was shocked "Thanks Ron".  
  
******************************************************************  
  
The game finally started and they mounted their brooms. Harry saw Draco give him a glare from where he was. He then turned the glare into a huge I- kissed-your-girlfriend-smirk. Harry didn't like that look.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
It was a half an hour into the game. The score was 40~30, Slytherin was winning. All of the sudden Harry saw a shimmer of gold out of his eye. He dived as fast as he could not caring if Draco saw him chasing it or not. It took him five minutes but he finally caught it. The Gryffindor crowd roared and Harry was about to get down to the ground when he saw Draco take a beater out of his Beater's hand. The bludger was coming at Draco. He took the beater and slammed it in Harry's direction and Harry fell to the ground...  
  
The last thing Harry heard before falling to the ground was Hermione's screams 'she doesn't care about me why is she screaming. Oh I get it, maybe she's afraid her precious Draco will get expelled for this little stunt he pulled...' Harry thought. After that he just faded away from thought and the world around him swallowed him up into a dark black hole.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Harry had been knocked unconscious for 2 and half weeks. He woke up to Hermione clinging to his arm, wept grasping for air, and Ron pacing up and down the halls of the hospital wing. Neither of them had noticed that Harry had woken up from his long slumber.  
  
"Harry, Harry I love you, please come back to me. I didn't mean for you to get hurt. And I didn't mean for me to be the cause of that hurt. I love you and I never want to live without you again, just please come back to me," Hermione whispered.  
  
Harry flicked his eyes closed so she couldn't see that he was awake, everything was coming back to him in pieces... the kiss, the fight, the breakup. He didn't want to come back to reality yet; he wanted to wait as long as he could to facing Hermione again. But what he had realized was that Hermione did care, and she didn't make a move on Draco, he made the move on her. 


	10. The Awakening

(a/n- yes I know Draco seems out of character but it's a fan ufic/u meaning its fictions right? You're allowed to be able to write out what you want. I mean I have seen some pretty out there fanfics that have some things that would NEVER happen. So I don't know, aren't I allowed to use my imagination too? As for Claude's mother, no she is not evil. You will find out about her in the nest chapter. Sirius just doesn't want to tell her, because well, you'll just find out next chapter (. Just a warning: This chapter has some mushy stuff in here, so bear with me if you're not a romantic. But then- why wouldn't you be if your reading a story that's under the Romantic genre. Okay, I will stop talking now. haha)  
  
Disclaimer: I own Claude and the plot thingy. And you should know what JKR owns.  
  
Harry waited until the next day to reveal to his friends that he was alive, conscious, and awake. When he finally did Hermione went rushing to his side.  
  
"Hermione, I love you with all of my heart and nothing will ever change that, not even a stupid fight."  
  
"But Harry, Don't you remember?" Hermione asked, "You broke up with me." She was now on the verge of tears.  
  
"Yes I do remember I can't believe how foolish I was acting. Its you that's destined for me; we are Meant to Be (a/n: he he that rhymed!)"  
  
"Oh Harry I love you!" Hermione said and hugged him with all of her strength.  
  
Ron had realized that Harry had awoken and had started toward the doors to the hospital wing when Claude held him back.  
  
"They seem to be working things out. Maybe that's a good thing. Let them be for a while." She told him.  
  
"Oh alright. If it gives me extra time with you!" Ron said grinning evilly and pulled Claude up to his mouth for a passionate kiss.  
  
They were having fun until a nearby tapping sound distracted them. They opened the window next to them and a sandy barn owl came swooping down towards them.  
  
"It's for Harry, from your father." Ron said.  
  
"Well then we should bring it to him now probably." Claude told him.  
  
They walked in on Harry and Hermione making up by making out. Ron decided to clear his throat.  
  
"Ahemmm," Ron coughed, "this just came from Snuffles."  
  
"Well then give it here." Harry said while extending out an arm. The letter read:  
  
iHarry,  
  
I am aware that you are in bad condition due to that no good piece of shi-, anyways, I mean to say Malfoy kid. If you are not awake when this is sent to you, have Claude go in your place to meet me in the Gryffindor common room /i alone i. If you are already awake, I wish to speak with both of you. I feel that the truth should come out finally.  
  
I have put a nearby house on the floo- network and will contact you on Tuesday at 1am. Be there!  
  
-Sirius/i  
  
Harry noticed that he only had four minutes until Sirius was due to show up. He had to leave, and he had to leave NOW! He told Hermione to distract the nurse so he could sneak out. He quickly ran out the door and told Claude to follow him. They got there just in time to see Sirius' head orb into their fireplace. Thankfully, everyone had already gone to bed.  
  
Sirius cut right to the chase.  
  
"Its time I tell you about Claude's mother."  
  
(a/n: CLIFFY!!!! Ahhh . don't you just HATE me? He he I'm so mean. well if I get a bunch of nice replies I may have an update soon! *Grins evilly*) 


	11. Sirius' Secrect Revealed

Harry waited until the next day to reveal to his friends that he was alive, conscious, and awake. When he finally did Hermione went rushing to his side.  
  
"Hermione, I love you with all of my heart and nothing will ever change that, not even a stupid fight."  
  
"But Harry, Don't you remember?" Hermione asked, "You broke up with me." She was now on the verge of tears.  
  
"Yes I do remember I can't believe how foolish I was acting. Its you that's destined for me; we are Meant to Be (a/n: he he that rhymed!)"  
  
"Oh Harry I love you!" Hermione said and hugged him with all of her strength.  
  
Ron had realized that Harry had awoken and had started toward the doors to the hospital wing when Claude held him back.  
  
"They seem to be working things out. Maybe that's a good thing. Let them be for a while." She told him.  
  
"Oh alright. If it gives me extra time with you!" Ron said grinning evilly and pulled Claude up to his mouth for a passionate kiss.  
  
  
  
They were having fun until a nearby tapping sound distracted them. They opened the window next to them and a sandy barn owl came swooping down towards them.  
  
"It's for Harry, from your father." Ron said.  
  
"Well then we should bring it to him now probably." Claude told him.  
  
They walked in on Harry and Hermione making up by making out. Ron decided to clear his throat.  
  
"Ahemmm," Ron coughed, "this just came from Snuffles."  
  
"Well then give it here." Harry said while extending out an arm. The letter read:  
  
Harry,  
  
I am aware that you are in bad condition due to that no good piece of shi-, anyways, I mean to say Malfoy kid. If you are not awake when this is sent to you, have Claude go in your place to meet me in the Gryffindor common room alone. If you are already awake, I wish to speak with both of you. I feel that the truth should come out finally.  
  
I have put a nearby house on the floo- network and will contact you on Tuesday at 1am. Be there!  
  
-Sirius  
  
Harry noticed that he only had four minutes until Sirius was due to show up. He had to leave, and he had to leave NOW! He told Hermione to distract the nurse so he could sneak out. He quickly ran out the door and told Claude to follow him. They got there just in time to see Sirius' head orb into their fireplace. Thankfully, everyone had already gone to bed.  
  
Sirius cut right to the chase.  
  
"Its time I tell you about Claude's mother."  
  
Claude and Harry just stood there with their jaws dropped, so Sirius continued.  
  
"Ok, I know this will come as a shock to you, but hear me out," paused "Claude, Your mother is Lily Potter."  
  
"No, that can't be!" Harry said outraged, "It's not possible."  
  
"It's very possible Harry, your 11 months younger than Claude."  
  
"So your telling me that you had an affair and cheated on your best friend with his wife?" Harry asked in outrage.  
  
"No, what I'm saying Harry, is that I'm not Claude's father." Sirius said and turned to face Claude, who had just been standing there looking shocked, and finally spoke a word.  
  
"What?!" She asked her thought-to-be-father.  
  
"It's true honey. I'm sorry for lying to you all these years. But this is the way things had to be. You see, you are Harry's sister. Daughter of Lily and James Potter. When Voldermort came along, they told me to take you into hiding and raise you as my own child. Lily was still pregnant with Harry, so I was incapable to take him with us. Voldermort was after all the Potters, because only him and Dumbledore were aware of the fact that your father was the heir of Gryffindor. Your parents told me that if I didn't take you with me I would be the blame to your death. But now I see it as I'm the blame to your parents death. I had your name legally changed and I promised your parents I would never reveal the secret unless it was ABSOULUTELY urgent. You see, now that Voldermort has risen again, I figured you ought to know, because anything could happen. You saw how easy it was for me to get into this castle 2 years ago." Sirius turned his head and looked behind him. "Oh no, the owners of this house are coming. I'm not soppose to be using this fireplace. I am so sorry but I'm afraid I have to leave." With a pop he was gone.  
  
Claude ran up to her dormitory and started bawling her eyes out. Harry just collapsed onto the ground stunned.  
  
(A/N I plan on ending this FF very soon. thank you for all your support.) 


	12. Sorry

I'm so sorry for doing this, but this is not an update as you all are probably thinking. I'm sorry I haven't posted in such a long time... I'm trying to get a REALLY good ending for this story... I just need some inspiration... lately my life has been under such stress and I'm loosing sleep, and just so much shit has happened, and I don't want to write when I'm sad or whatever because then it wouldn't come out that good... I don't really have the time to come on here as much but I'll try as much as I can and if u have any suggestions on how u would like it to end, email me instead of posting it here... at honeybunn3993@yahoo.com  
  
**Tina** 


End file.
